The UN Meeting
by SuperDesireCupcake
Summary: In which England doesn't pay attention, America reads a book, and hugs are very important. Fluff! No pairing intended, but can be read that way.


**So, I feel bad that I took the time to write this. I'm supposed to be finishing chapter 2 of another fic and I have a TON of homework to do that has to be done this week. And tomorrow I have quiz on... something that I didn't bother to learn. I'M SUCH A BAD STUDENT. *cries***

**Well, anyways, this was inspired by a comment that my friend, LightningZebracorn, made about a pic we were looking at. It's really short and... fluffy? Is that right? Can I write something other than humor? I guess we'll find out! XD**

**You can read this as a pairing, or not. It's rather ambiguous. *laughs*  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

There was still an hour left of the UN meeting. It was originally scheduled for a brutal 5 hours, but due to technical difficulties and certain long-winded countries, it was extended for another 3 hours. England was having trouble paying attention to... whoever was at the front giving their speech.

This meeting had been particularly unpleasant, as the topic of the BP spill had been brought up again and England had to reassure several nations that he was still working on restoring the Gulf and that nothing of the sort would ever happen again.

He had snuck a glance at America who, at the time, was being particularly quiet. He seemed fine, perhaps just a bit nervous, which was understandable, considering the topic.

Needless to say, it had been a very stressful day so far for the island nation and tomorrow wasn't looking much better. He had a plane to catch back to London at 4 am and then had another meeting that afternoon, which he still wasn't prepared for.

He let his eyes wander across the room. They flicked across a clock on the wall (40 minutes to go) before they caught movement and settled on America, who wasn't paying attention either.

England studied him for a moment, trying to figure out what the other nation had in his lap, and attempting to focus on something other than his own intense boredom and restlessness. The other nation had one hand in his lap and was leaning on the other, which was propped up on the table. He looked incredibly focused on whatever it was he was doing. England wondered about this for a moment before realizing that America had some video game or a comic book hidden under the table. The irritable nation rolled his eyes when he figured it out.

He gave a disapproving look to the oblivious American across the table, who didn't even look up. Instead, he lifted his head off of his hand and reached down to turn a page. England smirked as he was proven right. Only America would actually read a comic book in the middle of a meeting.

America, still unaware he was being watched, glanced to the front of the room and concluded that he could adjust himself into a more comfortable position without getting caught. He leaned back in his chair, grabbed his book with two hands and brought it up to sit on the edge of the table. Which caused England to blink in surprise. America wasn't reading a comic book, he was reading a novel.

It wasn't completely unknown for him to read novels, most recently, he had read all 7 Harry Potter books and loved them almost as much as England did. Almost. But it was still an odd thing for him to do. England let out a puff of air in lieu of a full-blown sigh. Well, he could be wrong every once in a while.

He looked at the clock just as Mr. U.N. declared the meeting over and dismissed everyone. England hurriedly gathered his things, shoving pens into pockets and half-finished notes into folders. As he stood to leave, he looked around at the mostly empty room. Apparently, he wasn't the only one eager to get out. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

He decided that it would be faster to take the stairs rather than try to squeeze his way onto the elevator, which already had a crowd waiting. He started running through a mental list of all the things he had to get done within the next 24 hours as he walked and before he even noticed it, he was making his way across the main hall of the large conference building.

"England! Wait up!" The voice was far too loud for the large, shushed space. It sounded like someone screaming in a library.

England frowned at the ground and started turning towards the voice. But he didn't get very far, as he was immediately enveloped in a hug from behind.

The sudden action caused the previously frowning nation to blush.

The two stood there for a moment while England processed what was going on. When he finally realized that the smell that had enveloped him had been leather from a certain someone's jacket, he shook free of the other's embrace to turn and face him.

"America! What do you want? I have a lot of work to get done, so make it quick!" he huffed angrily, though the blush had yet to fade.

The taller nation smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground, "Well, uh…"

"What? Spit it out! I haven't got all day!"

America sucked in a breath and looked England straight in the eye, a faint blush making its way onto his own face. "Well, you see, I just wanted to say, 'Be careful.' That's all."

England blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry, but I don't quite follow…"

America looked at the ground again, "Uh, well, in this book I'm reading, this kid would always hug his friends good bye and tell them to be careful. One day, he forgot. And that friend died that day… So… Um, I don't want you to die. So, be careful! Okay?" He finished, looking determinedly into England's eyes again.

England's blush returned and doubled in magnitude. He looked down, unable to keep the American's gaze and gave a little cough into his hand, as if to clear his throat.

"Yes, well, I'll have you know that I have no intention of dying anytime soon. So... so, you can just keep your hugs to yourself!"

America grinned and grabbed England into another quick hug, who sputtered at first and then began shouting as he resisted. America laughed as he pulled away, releasing the island nation from his temporary imprisonment.

"Alright! Now that that's settled, I gotta go catch Italy. He said he found this awesome gel.. jellll… Jell-O place!" America turned and jogged off towards the elevators, which were just arriving, bringing crowds of nations into the lobby.

England stared after him for a moment before yelling, "It's gelato, not Jell-O! MORON!"

He turned around and headed out onto the street. He had managed to fight the blush down to almost nothing, but he couldn't do the same for the small smile that refused to leave his face.

**...**

**That part about the book... yeah, that actually came from Fruits Basket. Which I have not read in a LONG time. Actually, I never finished reading it. **

**And remember! Reviews make everyone happy!**

**Cupcake, over and out.  
><strong>


End file.
